


- ; all he wanted.

by heartboy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, College AU, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Trans Male Character, arya's name is aryn and he's in love, maybe some smut but like later, these idiots need someone to keep them from dying, trans!arya stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartboy/pseuds/heartboy
Summary: Aryn Stark had absolutely no idea what would come from full on /faceplanting/ into a redhead.The answer is a hot boyfriend and a chaotic year.





	

9:15. The numbers lit up his screen, and almost as quickly as he turns his phone on, he clicks it off, slipping it back into his pocket. He'd been walking for a while now, and Aryn wasn't completely sure how long, but he knew it had been longer than an hour. He decides to start off back towards the dorms, making it to the building faster than he thought. There were a few girls smoking outside, and the brunet just shrugged past them, walking up the stairs to his dorm room. The door was already unlocked when he tried the handle, which meant Ian was back early.

"Thought you were going out tonight?" Aryn's voice is quiet per usual, and it barely gets the attention of the redhead who was currently sitting on his bed, drinking a beer. Ian looks over at him, shaking his head before getting up, setting the beer down before walking over to Aryn, offering him one. The brunet takes it as he shrugs his backpack off his shoulders, settling down next to where the ginger had sat, glancing at his computer. Ian was watching something on Netflix, and Aryn just kind of went with it, sitting with his legs crossed next to Ian, trying to figure out the storyline before Ian started to explain it, smiling over at him. They'd become quick friends in the few weeks they'd shared a room, weird instances bringing them closer, such as Ian setting Aryn down on the bed while he's holding a wad of toilet paper against his bloody nose, or that time Ian didn't know Aryn was there and walked out of the bathroom naked. Aryn, of course, wasn't complaining, but they really don't talk about /that/ time.

A couple of movies later, they were both /shitfaced/. It was completely Ian's fault because he suggested a drinking game, but it didn't really matter because Aryn liked it when Ian was drunk, he was always happier and smiley when they were drunk. They stayed like that until about 2 am, side by side, drinking shots when someone got laid or shot. But around 3 am, Aryn got up, grabbing a glass of water and downing it before pulling off his shirt, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He walks back overt to Ian, who had moved to sit on the edge of the bed to give Aryn more room. The next movie was some kind of comedy, it was stupid enough to have Aryn giggling, Ian just gazing at him with a soft smile. 

"Y'know, you're cute when you smile." Ian's words make Aryn turn his head away from him, blushing slightly. The redhead moves his arm behind Aryn, pulling him into his side. Being lightweight, the brunet just slouched against his side, smiling softly. "I'm not, but thanks for your inp-" Aryn's smartass response was cut off by Ian's soft hand on his jaw, moving his chin up before connecting their lips softly. Ian let his hand drop after a few seconds, glancing at Aryn to see what he'd say. "Did we just-" It was Aryn's turn to cut off the redhead's sentence, his hands holding onto the nape of Ian's neck to pull him back down. Hands guiding Aryn, he ended up on Ian's lap, kissing him slowly. They continued to just stay close for several minutes, chest to chest, Aryn's arms wrapped around Ian's neck, Ian's hands on Aryn's hips, keeping him close. They fell asleep sometime after that, curling up on Ian's bed, Aryn tucked into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a ship i made up but it quickly destroyed my life - a


End file.
